Boceto para el héroe de la sonrisa eterna
by Kiki shu
Summary: Un momento a solas en Hueco Mundo que Gin disfruta para pensar en Hinamori, esa pequeña Shinigami que significa para él más de lo que aparenta a simple vista. GinxMomo


Hey, la pareja de este fic es Gin Ichimaru y Momo Hinamori, si no puedes soportar la idea, mejor sal de aquí.

Ok, para ti que te quedaste, he de decirte que este es el primer (y seguramente el único) fic que escribo de Gin y Momo y es un asunto más bien platónico, pero tuve ganas de leer uno y no había más que cosas raras y en inglés, y díjeme yo ¿por qué no?. Se sitúa en el tiempo en que Aizen se va de la Sociedad de Almas con Gin y Tosen, antes de que rapten a Inoue. Y… tiene spoilers del cap 415 del manga, bueno, más o menos, es más fácil entenderle si ya lo leíste, pero no resulta necesario.

Bueno, también sería prudente decir que sé lo rara que puede parecer la redacción, como si se me hubieran ido las cabras al monte al momento de escoger la persona desde la que se cuenta el relato, sí se nota siempre que es Gin, pero a veces le habla a Momo y a veces a sí mismo o al éter, pero es que me pareció que le agregaba realismo al hecho de que divaga…

Por último, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo. So… let's start with the show…

Bleach no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su autor. Y hay días (como hoy) en los que debemos agradecer a todos los dioses por ello.

* * *

Boceto para el héroe de la sonrisa eterna

Pocos son los placeres que uno puede disfrutar aquí en Las Noches, por eso reservo este pequeño goce, íntimo y privado en secreto para mí.

Es como un ritual, primero he de llegar a la parte más alta del lugar, donde ningún otra alma sube. Desde aquí observo la luna, el cielo real de Hueco Mundo, y entonces, puedo recostarme tranquilo en el suelo a pensar; incluso hay días, como hoy, que traigo conmigo un poco de tabaco para ayudarme a fumar mis ideas. Sin embargo, siempre divago poco tiempo, pues invariablemente ella viene a mi imaginación, sospecho que puede deberse a la presión atmosférica, me nubla la razón. De todas maneras, es demasiado simple, no lo puedo evadir, ya casi me estoy acostumbrando. A veces logro abstraerme recapitulando mis años en el Gotei Trece o en el Rukongai no obstante la distracción dura poco, porque la Sociedad de Almas es un lugar demasiado lineal, muy parejo y del mismo color.

Pero ella es diferente. Tanto que se aparta de todo a mis ojos y termino imaginándola de forma tan vívida que pareciera estar viendo su rostro en este mismo instante. Sí, es muy diferente. Para su buena o… su mala suerte, tal vez; pues en otras circunstancias esa diferencia la hubiera llevado a la grandeza, sin duda alguna. Por esa razón Aizen debía tenerla más cerca.

Me atrevo a suponer que también estaba la razón del control. Después de todo Hinamori es mujer, con todo lo que ello implica; pequeña, pero es mujer. Si ella se alejaba de la figura proyectada, del amable, considerado y bondadoso capitán Aizen que admiraba fervientemente, tardaría menos de un segundo en adivinar la traición. Si bien su mente no trabajaría tan rápido luego de permanecer adormilada por la constante hipnosis total, o no lo suficiente como para descifrar las estratagemas de Sosuke, su intuición es tan aguda que reemplaza y mejora cualquier posibilidad de develar la elaborada artimaña del traidor.

Momo, Hinamori Momo.

Ah, la intuición femenina. Algo demasiado misterioso e inexplicable para nosotros los hombres.

Ahora que me remito a pensar en ella, preparo los aditamentos para fumar un poco. Nunca más lo hago, solamente al traerte a flote en mis pensamientos, es que la boquilla de la pipa toca mis labios. El calor del tabaco encendido quema mi pecho, igual que tu recuerdo… Que desagradable. Mira nada más lo que me haces, detesto ponerme tan poético, pero nunca he logrado evitarlo, con los años aprendí que es mejor dejarlo ser. De todas formas es seguro que ninguna otra persona sabrá el inverosímil nivel que alcanza mi ridiculez. Este es el secreto que guardo de manera más celosa dentro de mí, incluso más que mis verdaderas intenciones al seguir al capitán Aizen…

Mientras más pienso en ello, me acerco a la desgarradora conclusión de que, debido a su agudo sexto sentido, él se la quedó… He de admitirlo, yo no hubiera podido con ella. Y no sólo por esa ternura pálida y embriagadora, más peligrosa de lo que aparenta a simple vista. Más bien mi impotencia venía de la dificultad para someter, desaparecer o al menos mermar esa capacidad de percepción de Momo chan.

Ni siquiera él lo consiguió por completo ¿cómo iba a poder yo?

La tarea que Sosuke me encomendó a cambio, era la mar de sencilla. Además tomando en cuenta el tipo de sentimientos que tenía Kira por Momo, mi deber llegó a ser placentero en más de una ocasión; quebrar a Izuru, fue un juego de niños… al fin y al cabo él es hombre y nosotros nos rompemos con mayor facilidad. Por el contrario, las mujeres (y más esas cuya naturaleza es como la de Hinamori) resisten. A ellas es necesario desgastarlas lentamente, un trabajo arduo y constante. Sin embargo, ni así puedes estar por completo seguro de haber logrado la destrucción o control absoluto de su alma. Es un asunto de sufrimiento parcial prolongado. Demasiado cruel y perverso, una perspectiva perfecta que, lejos de desagradarme, me resulta seductora al tener a Momo de protagonista. Nunca he podido controlar esa parte de mí.

¡Parecía de broma! Aún con el poder de Kyōka Suigetsu sobre sí, ella lo presentía. "Algo no está bien", esa era la frase que se traslucía en su mirada, en su expresión facial se leía más legible que si estuviera escrita, ¡un grito suplicante!

No sé en qué momento fue, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de la nívea e ingenua belleza. Sí Hinamori, y de todos fuiste a quién jamás pude proteger. Lo supe desde el momento en que él decidió tenerte, en el tiempo en que duramos como capitanes del Gotei Trece. En ese entonces, por primera vez insistí en algo al capitán Aizen, aún a pesar de conocer lo clave de la decisión. Él me miró extrañado un instante, rió y dio un rotundo no por respuesta, te había perdido cuando apenas pude rozarte con la punta de mis dedos. Allí dejé morir la esperanza de salvarla y algo en mí se apagó. Al mismo tiempo supe que era mejor olvidar este enredo de sentimientos, olvidarte. No podía ser tan difícil, pues se trataba de un asunto estrictamente imaginario, imposible de llevar a la realidad, y en un principio, esta táctica de borrar todo pensamiento sobre ti, parecía estar funcionando, podía lograrlo, lo sabía.

Sí, morirías irremediablemente. Pero gracias a ello, pude decidir con mayor seguridad que no importaba el precio, mi existencia era relativamente poco y ahora, sin la posibilidad de tenerte valía aún menos. Sí, fue cuando me resigné al destino de ambos, se veía tan claro como hoy. Los dos pereceremos lejos de lo que más anhelamos, Hinamori morirá lejos de Aizen y yo apartado de ella. Tan trágico, insuperable y perfecto, ¡sí señor! Hasta me congratulo de eso. Es un argumento en verdad atroz y triste, una dosis exacta de sufrimiento.

Hinamori… Hinamori… Momo.

Tu nombre me parece una pequeña sucesión de palabras perfecta que encierra entre las letras parte de tu esencia… Hinamori, que significa muñequita, es tu entidad corpórea, tan delgada, menudita, delicada, que cuando uno te toca pareciera ser casi frágil, como si fuera el de una muñeca fina, la cual ha de ser manejada con mucho cuidado para no romperla. Si te estrechara con fuerza entre mis brazos ¿se quebraría tu cuerpo? Tal vez… Sería divertido comprobarlo por mi mismo. Ah sí, la otra parte aún más acertada, Momo, un durazno, pertenece a la otra parte de ti, tu entidad espiritual. No sólo es el simple aroma (envolvente y hechizante he de decir), para mí es una cuestión de sabor. Una vez, llevado por la curiosidad conseguí hacerme de una fruta y al probarla me di cuenta del porqué de tu nombre, era como estar llenándome de ti a cada bocado, era dulce y un poco ácido a la vez, el sabor se extendía rápido por toda mi boca y me daba la sensación de estar inundado por ti. ¿Sabes? Aquí en Las Noches en más difícil conseguir duraznos que en la Sociedad de Almas. Pero aún así cada que tengo oportunidad como uno, y me deleito con el sabor más allá de lo sanamente recomendable.

Me pregunto qué dirías si te enteraras de este peligroso sentimiento que guardo en lo más recóndito de mi ser. Seguro te horrorizarías ante la sola idea de provocar algo tan puro y de semejante magnitud en alguien como yo. En cambio a mí no hace más que darme gracia y lástima. Pero nunca he sido partidario de la autocompasión, es algo enfermo y peligroso, por ello encuentro más útil reírme.

¿Te digo algo Momo? Guardo como un tesoro en mi memoria auditiva ese grito tuyo, del día que viste al capitán Aizen "muerto", tan lastimero y espeluznante, que parecía salido de un cuento de terror. Y ver que me increpabas a mí el espantoso crimen que te horrorizaba, terminó por conmoverme. Me atrapaste otra vez, cuando yo me creía liberado. Cuán ingenuo fui.

Dos cosas acepté ese día: la primera que nunca podré deshacer este amor, y la segunda que nunca podría ponerte a salvo… Por lo menos eso pensé, pues el destino parecía querer divertirse conmigo un rato más, creo que exageró un poco.

De acuerdo, este nuevo escenario no se parecía en nada a mi versión ideal de las cosas, pero era la última opción, y se presentó de la nada, espontánea. El plan de Sosuke ya estaba en marcha, por lo tanto no tenía mucho tiempo. Fue poco después de que él se hiciera pasar por muerto, específicamente la noche en que ella y Toshiro debían matarse mutuamente. Yo estaba allí, debía terminar con alguno si quedaba vivo. Si he de ser sincero, debo admitir que muy en el fondo deseaba poder guardar para mí los últimos momentos de Momo. Incluso consideré llevarme el último aliento frutal en los labios.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico fallé estrepitosamente… Y todo por Ran.

No, no la puedo culpar a ella, después de todo, terminó por salvarla. El único inútil fui yo.

Pero es que Ran, tú estarías bien. Te sobrepondrías a todo esto, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. Además sospecho que te hacías una idea de todo esto, como mi mejor amiga, debes ser capaz de leerme como a un libro abierto, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Tan horripilante resulta pensar en que me he enamorado de alguien como Momo? O quizás es que no quisiste darte cuenta para no tener la necesidad de deshacer mis fantasías, diciendo el verdadero lugar que ocupo dentro del dulce corazón durazno. No puedo culparte.

Mis ilusiones son sólo eso y nadie lo tiene más claro que yo, esto que siento nació condenado a no ser conocido por nadie y aún menos correspondido…

Si tan sólo hubiera podido matar a Hinamori en aquella ocasión, nos habría ahorrado mucho sufrimiento a ambos. A todos. Porque es uno de los seres más queridos en la Sociedad de Almas, estoy seguro de no ser el único que lamenta los terribles sucesos que ha debido pasar.

Es curioso, al pensar en esta situación sólo puedo sentir pena, de una u otra forma estoy en deuda con el pequeño capitán Hitsugaya. Me hubiera gustado cuidar a su mejor amiga como él cuida de la mía, mínimo. No hay mucho que hacer al respecto. Es una deuda que no podré pagar.

Hinamori. Con sólo pensar en ti, con sólo pronunciar tu nombre, mi razón deja de respirar, se ahoga entre tanto sentimiento. Me siento tan patético.

Muchos dicen que a pesar de que mis ojos parecen siempre estar cerrados, puedo ver más allá de su cuerpo y atravesar por completo su alma con la mirada; desearía que fuera cierto, hubiera dado todo por ver el interior de Momo. ¿Estaría invadido de Aizen? Seguramente, pero más allá de la superficialidad, lejos del poder de Kyōka Suigetsu que le ha vedado la vista del mundo real, quizás hallaría esos insondables ojos esmeralda, del más joven de los capitanes del Gotei Trece, no lo sé. Y de ser así prefiero no averiguarlo.

Hina… mori… Mo… mo.

No obstante, ese grito no es el recuerdo que atesoro con mayor fervor, hay otro aún más peligroso, cuyo contenido jamás ha tocado oídos ajenos y bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría a ese trozo de mi memoria escapar, el sólo traerlo a flote, me llena de una sensación indescriptible entre la angustia y la nostalgia. Todo se remonta a una tarde en el Gotei de Protección.

Esa tarde en la que te besé.

Nadie más lo sabe, ni siquiera el capitán Aizen, ni siquiera tú. Ya no lo recuerdas, pero yo sí, llevo la imagen y las sensaciones clavadas en mi mente y aún más profundo. ¿Qué me has hecho Hinamori? Tu limpia mirada chocolate es tan intensa que te siento capaz de desnudar mi alma con un fugaz instante de contemplación.

Sosuke había bajado acá para preparar los últimos detalles de nuestra llegada, faltaba poco para pasar a la siguiente fase del plan, recuerdo que la pequeña Kuchiki aún no había sido arrestada y traída de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas. El capitán Aizen me dejó instrucciones precisas de vigilarte en ese lapso de tiempo, pues últimamente estabas comportándote de forma extraña, cuando llegara en la tarde refrescaría tu hipnosis, pero para no correr riesgos, te dejó en la oficina, inundada de trabajo. No obstante, tomando como pretexto una mejoría en mi trabajo convencí al capitán de que me permitiera entretenerte en lugar de permanecer en la sombras en el papel de un simple vigía. Accedió agregando que debía ser cuidadoso, incluso me dio permiso para defenderme en caso de ser necesario, él conocía muy bien la impresión que solía causar en ti.

Llevé un juego de Shogi, me pareció lo adecuado dado que sólo estaríamos tú y yo.

Llegué la oficina del quinto escuadrón. Abriste esperando ver a Sosuke, y tu rostro no pudo disfrazar con la acostumbrada sonrisa, la desilusión que mi presencia te provocaba. No perdí tiempo y entré, empujándote para que me permitieras pasar.

—Capitán Ichimaru, el capitán Aizen no se encuentra.

—Es lo que veo. —Fingí decepción por un instante, y luego te miré fijamente ampliando mi sonrisa. — ¿Te importaría ser mi compañera de Shogi en lo que llega el capitán Aizen?—Algo no cuadraba, lo sabías. Pero sin tener eso en cuenta aceptaste y me ofreciste un té de forma amable.

Me instalé en una silla delante a tu mesa de trabajo y dispuse allí el tablero y las fichas para comenzar una partida. Cuando volviste, ocupaste el lugar frente a mí. Nunca habíamos estado así de próximos. Casi podía ver el golpeteo de tu pequeño corazón en tu pecho, estabas tan asustada que me enternecí sin remedio, como un pequeño conejo delante de la mirada de un zorro, sabías que te sería imposible escapar de mí, de todas maneras hiciste lo posible por concentrarte en el juego. No eres muy buena en el shogi, pero te dejaba comer algunas de mis piezas como distracción. No llevábamos mucho jugando, cuando por fin pregunté eso.

— ¿Te han besado algunas vez Momo chan?—Aunque solté la pregunta en un tono juguetón y lo menos amenazador posible, te turbaste de inmediato al oír mi voz, y un profundo rubor se extendió por tus mejillas.

—No. – respondiste avergonzada y tímida.

— ¿Cómo?—La incomodidad era casi palpable en la habitación, ni siquiera me veías a los ojos, tu mirada estaba perdida en el tablero de juego, cosa que aproveché para acercarme a ti. — Bien, es momento ¿no te parece?

— ¿Momento de qué?—Ni siquiera notaste cuándo fue que me acerqué tanto.

—De que alguien lo haga. —Susurré como única explicación a mis siguientes acciones.

Estábamos cerca, muy cerca. Sólo tuve que estirar mi brazo hasta tu rostro para atraparlo entre mis manos. Recuerdo tu piel, era tan cálida al contacto con mis dedos, y suave, extremadamente suave. Como si fuera una delgada capa de fineza; nunca he encontrado una textura capaz de equiparase a tu tez. Y tus labios, sumisos por la sorpresa, se dejaron hacer sin oponerse… Sabían dulce, lo puedo jurar. Sentí una chispa de alegría recorrerme por dentro, jamás había tenido una sensación semejante.

Luego de un momento, pudiste reaccionar. Trataste de empujarme, pero eres muy débil físicamente, y con una mano alrededor de tu fina cintura, pude atraerte sin complicaciones hacia mí. Tiré el tablero y las fichas volaron por todas partes. A pesar de la resistencia, terminé subiéndote a la mesa. Un error de cálculo, pues en ese instante, te zafaste de mi agarre y alejaste tu cuerpo del mío. Me mirabas aterrada, sin comprender nada. No sé cual debió ser mi expresión, pero te hizo moverte rápido. Antes de lograr acercarme de nuevo, pusiste una mano frente a mí y tartamudeando comenzaste a nombrar el bakudou treinta y tres. No habías terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba de pie junto a ti. Cancelaste el hechizo, pues permaneciste petrificada en tu lugar.

Gritaste y subsecuentemente te dejé inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza.

Quizás debí matarte en ese instante. Así te habría salvado, de una u otra forma, pero al verte inconsciente en el suelo de la oficina, no pude hacerlo. Fue imposible. Te levanté con cuidado y por primera vez comprobé por mi mismo lo ligera que eres, como una hoja de árbol o la pluma de un ave; luego te recosté en el sillón y te miré por un rato. Esa imagen de ti durmiendo a pocos centímetros de donde yo estaba, es una de las cosas en mi memoria visual que el tiempo no ha modificado en absoluto, cada detalle lo tengo claro y fresco.

Aizen llegó poco tiempo después. No sospechó mucho, pues sólo le dije que tenía razón y tú sospechabas demasiado, por ello era mejor que con la hipnosis implantara en tu mente recuerdos falsos, diferentes. Así olvidaste por completo lo ocurrido ese día. Me pregunto si existe la posibilidad de que ahora recuperes ese recuerdo, sin Aizen cerca de ti tal vez tu mente pueda ir recobrándose poco a poco… o tal vez tu mente sea demasiado sabia y decida esconder esa tarde para siempre, por tu propio bien.

Momo Hinamori.

Ya no deseo verte, no me parece que sea lo adecuado, eso sólo entorpecería el desenlace de esta historia. Nuestra historia. Es una condena que espero aceptar pronto. Pues desde que llegué a Las Noches, tu recuerdo me avasalla cada vez más vívido. Y no puedo arriesgarme a fallar de nuevo, si he de detenerlo, más me vale dejarte atrás. Aunque el ver tu rostro en sueños a veces me parece el único elemento que me mantiene cuerdo, más o menos, es una cuestión de salud mental supongo.

Momo, Momo, eres una buena chica, sé que terminarás muerta, pero si veo una estrella fugaz desearé que ese no sea tu destino final.

Fin

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
